Cardcaptor Sakura One Shot Fluffs
by neko-chiidesu
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots that will be posted here from time to time. Will mostly focus on Sakura and Syaoran.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Cardcaptor Sakura nor the characters. Credits go to CLAMP!**

* * *

><p>It has been about 4 years ever since Sakura had seen Syaoran holding another girl's hand while walking to school. Tomoyo had been there by her side when the two kissed, unaware that Sakura stood there. Sakura had murmured his name in sadness, surprising Syaoran. Before he could explain though, Sakura had said the two words he never thought she was capable of saying: "It's over." She had run the other way, going home to seclude herself in the room. Tomoyo had slapped Syaoran across the face while Eriol had punched him in the stomach. Sakura wasn't willing to leave her home for about a month when she finally had the courage to go. Touya wasn't around because he was at college. Fujitaka Kinomoto, her father, worried about her and tried to take care of her every chance he had. While Sakura was absent, Tomoyo and Eriol did not bother to talk to Syaoran at all… thus the reason he never had a chance to explain anything.<p>

Tomoyo Daidoji walked toward Sakura Kinomoto, tapping her on the shoulder once she had caught up. "Sakura-chan, didn't you hear me calling you?" She asked.  
>Sakura turned to see her best friend beside her. She smiled tiredly as they walked out of the school building together, already going home. It was after school and for once, Sakura didn't have cheer practice today, and Tomoyo didn't have choir practice either. "Sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I was just thinking. Do you have any plans today?" She greeted.<br>Tomoyo looked at her with worries in her eyes before shaking her head. "No… but I have a… date tonight." She said.  
>Sakura grinned. "With Eriol-kun, right? Don't worry about me, Tomoyo-chan. Just have fun." She said. Tomoyo shook her head. "Nah. It's not just me. You're invited to come too." She said. Sakura looked at Tomoyo before shaking her head.<br>"No, Tomoyo-chan. I'm not going to be a third wheel and I am definitely not ready to date." She said softly.

Tomoyo frowned as she watched her best friend continue to walk slowly. She looked behind her to see Eriol gesture her to keep trying. It was time she at least knew the truth… but they both knew that Sakura wouldn't want anything to do with him just yet anyhow. With a sigh, Tomoyo nodded and he turned to leave, waving behind him as a promise to meet up with her later tonight. She watched him go for a moment before she turned in Sakura's direction, racing the best she could in her way again.

"Sakura-chan..! Wait up, will you?" Tomoyo pleaded. Sakura stopped and turned to face Tomoyo for a moment with a soft smile. As soon as she caught up, the two girls began to walk together in silence, already having silently agreeing to walk home together.

Once at the Kinomoto home, Sakura got some snacks for herself and Tomoyo. They spoke a little bit about gossips that have been carried across high school. The mood was light and eventually, the time was noticed: 5 PM.

"Oh Sakura-chan, will you please let me dress you up for the night?' Tomoyo asked.  
>"…Why?" Sakura asked.<br>"Don't be mad, but we got you a blind date."  
>"…Blind date? I don't know…"<br>"You can't just reject everyone that comes your way, Sakura-chan. It's time to move on."  
>Sakura was silent for a moment to think. Tomoyo held her hands, watching Sakura's expression, hoping she'd agree to go.<br>"Well… alright. Just this once." Sakura finally said with a sigh.

Tomoyo squealed in joy before leaping to her feet to drag Sakura to the bedroom before Sakura could say anything further. About two hours later, Eriol came by Sakura's home to pick up the two ladies. Sadly, Sakura had blindfolds over her eyes, so Tomoyo had to lead her out the door and into the car. The whole time, Sakura was silent as Tomoyo and Eriol smiled a little, their hands held together as Eriol drove to a karaoke bar. As they got out the car, Tomoyo was quick to get Sakura out of the car and guided her into the building. "Good luck" Tomoyo had said before pushing her into a room. Confused, Sakura tried to turn around, but found a wall blocking her way. What was going on? Next thing she knew, music was playing, followed by a voice:

_What do you say  
>when you can't even look the one you love in the face<br>all you can think about is what price you're gonna pay  
>everything I worked so hard for, I blew it away<br>just for a moment  
><em>  
>Sakura stood still as she heard a voice singing… and it sounded very familiar to her. Could it be him..? Tomoyo couldn't possibly mean her blind date to be him..! He betrayed her! Unwilling to take off the blindfold just yet, she turned to face where the voice was coming from, listening to him sing more.<p>

_so how do I explain the tears you cry  
>trading in your love for just one night<br>sorry baby, I apologize  
>Hoping that's enough to get me by<br>You ain't never know me to be like this  
>I was so weak, could not resist<br>that it never happened would be my wish  
>I can't believe what I did<br>_  
><em>why did I let go<br>knowing you'd never do me the same  
>I should of just came home<br>but I didn't know how to leave  
>I left you alone<br>I did not mean to play with your heart  
>girl.. Should of never let go (never let go)<br>_  
>Sakura was hesitant, but her hands finally found their way to the blindfold, pulling it off slowly. At first, her eyes were closed when she pulled the soft cloth off… but as she slowly opened them, she was looking down at the cloth, noticing the pale pink color of the cloth. She was speechless as she stared at it for a moment. This was the very cloth that he had given her on her birthday about 5 years ago. Why did Tomoyo wrap this around her eyes? Or better yet, where did Tomoyo find this..? She had thought she had thrown everything that reminded her of him away.<p>

_I dealt with the pain  
>of the mess I made<br>and watching you walk away  
>like it's crazy here without you<br>but you're not to blame, no  
>after finding you maybe I thought I could change<br>it lasted a moment_

_Now I can't even stop the tears I cry  
>don't want to deal with this another night<br>what I did before I don't know why  
>when you're the one I needed in my life<br>you ain't never know me to be like this  
>I was so weak could not resist<br>I don't think I'm gonna get over this, no  
>I can't believe what I did<em>

_why did I let go_  
><em>knowing you'd never do me the same<em>  
><em>I should of just came home<em>  
><em>but I didn't know how to leave<em>  
><em>I left you alone<em>  
><em>I did not mean to play with your heart<em>  
><em>girl.. Should of never let go (never let go)<em>

Sakura slowly began to look up at the man that was singing… and found that he had been looking at her possibly the entire time. Not much seemed to have changed from the four years ever since Sakura broke up with him. He still had that messy chocolate hair that she remembers ruffling quite often… and his eyes always looked gentle when he gazed at her. Once she was looking at him, she found that she could not pull her eyes from him. So he continued.

_please I have control  
>cause I... baby I can't let go<br>I'm a better man then I showed ya  
>just don't wanna believe that it's over<br>cause every night and every day  
>I'm hoping that you're okay<br>oooh  
>you know it's hard to let go<em>

_why did I let go_  
><em>knowing you'd never do me the same<em>  
><em>I should of just came home (should of came home)<em>  
><em>but I didn't know how to leave (I didn't know how to leave)<em>  
><em>I left you alone<em>  
><em>I did not mean to play with your heart<em>  
><em>girl.. Should of never let go (never let go)<em>

As Syaoran finished, he placed the microphone back on the stand in silent… and for the moment, the silence was awkward… but they were still staring at each other.

Sakura was the first to break the gaze (finally) as she looked down "…Do you really mean what you sang in the song, Li-kun?" she asked.  
>He winced at the way she was calling him… but figured it's just normal for now. "Every word." He replied.<br>Sakura looked up at him for a moment before she squeezed out a few words that she wanted to ask, "How do I know you're not going to cheat on me ever again?"  
>"I never did." He stopped when Sakura gave him a sharp look. When her face calmed a minute later, he continued to explain himself. "...She was just a friend from Hong Kong who told me that she always had a crush on me and asked that I let her act as if we were a couple for one day. Not once have I ever initiated anything." He explained. "She was already engaged..."<p>

Sakura was silent for a moment.  
>"You didn't return her feelings..?" she asked.<br>"No. Because I gave you my heart… and you still have it." He said.  
>Sakura looked at the pink cloth in her hand for a moment in silence. She still has his heart..? A hint of a smile could be seen on her face… and soon after, her face went a pale pink color as she looked him in the eyes. "And you are still as cheesy as ever... I forgive you." She said, pausing for a moment, "…And you hold my heart still."<p>

The two smiled together as Syaoran came toward her to hug her close. "I know, Sakura." He said as he held her in his arms. "I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR NOTES: <strong>_**Whoo... this story (with the lyrics) came to a total of 1,711 words! Possibly my longest yet? Yes, it's been quite a while since I came back... and there's a story behind that! I started this fic August 2010... and didn't come back to this until now. Why? Well... First, I have a very slow mini laptop that I had bought back then and I started typing out this story on the mini laptop... I sort of gave up trying on there so I forgot about it until I packed the mini laptop with me to Washington D.C... Oh well! This is my first Song Fanfic ever written! Please write me a review~ Let me know if you want me to write one, this time for Sakura to sing to Syaoran. =] A song to write it of would be nice too. Oh, the song I used is "Never Let You Go" by Elliot Yamin.**


End file.
